


Comodidad

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2020 [16]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M, Sobbe - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Sabe que para Robbe son fechas complicadas, aunque la relación con su familia haya mejorado algo en los últimos meses. Por eso se esfuerza por no hacerle sentir el vacío que han dejado. Siempre cuenta con la ayuda de Zoë para organizar cosas que le mantengan ocupado.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Series: Calendario de adviento 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036560
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Comodidad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissDL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissDL/gifts).



> Fandom: WTFock  
> Pairing: Robbe/Sander  
> Prompt: Galletas

Sabe que para  Robbe son fechas complicadas, aunque la relación con su familia haya mejorado algo en los últimos meses. Por eso se esfuerza por no hacerle sentir el vacío que han dejado. Siempre cuenta con la ayuda de Zoë para organizar cosas que le mantengan ocupado.

Ha quedado con él para pasar la tarde juntos y de camino a su casa se detiene frente a una pastelería y se muerde la sonrisa. Había pensado ir con Robbe a pasear por la ciudad, ver las luces navideñas... pero de repente tiene una mejor idea.

Media hora después está en casa de  Robbe , con dos chocolates calientes con canela y nuez moscada y un montón de galletas de jengibre. Su novio sonríe de oreja a oreja cuando le abre la puerta y olisquea los vasos de papel antes de arrebatarle la bolsa. Sólo por ver esa preciosa cara ilusionada y esa mirada brillante merece la pena casi haberse quemado.

Acampan en el salón, ocupando el sofá con sus cuerpos entrelazados. Ven una película, con la luz apagada, una manta cubriéndoles y los cafés y las galletas a mano. Juega con los mechones de  Robbe mientras finge prestarle atención a la pantalla, aunque en realidad está más pendiente de memorizar el perfil de su novio, como si no supiese dibujar cada milímetro de él a ciegas.

–¿Piensas seguir mirándome el resto de la película? –pregunta  Robbe sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

–¿Te molesta? –responde con otra pregunta, inclinándose hasta esconder su rostro en el hueco del cuello de su novio.

–Para nada, sólo era por saberlo.

Robbe tira de la manta hasta que le llega por la barbilla y pasa sus manos por los brazos de Sander hasta entrelazar sus dedos. Permanecen así incluso cuando la película ha acabado y el salón se sume en la oscuridad, demasiado cómodos en esa posición de cuerpos unidos como para molestarse en deshacerse de ese confort.


End file.
